


Why Did It Have To Be Him?

by Twilight787



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight787/pseuds/Twilight787
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatchworth put in the Vault, thats all i got to say i guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did It Have To Be Him?

His core was cracked. It was dangerous for everyone to be around him, except for the other automatons. His brother and sister, The Spine and Rabbit. There was Blue Matter leaking from his core, if the humans would get close to it they could become really sick and die, they only have small side effects now which aren’t really important, blue hair and a white skin. He was forced into a place which he never wanted to go to… The Vault.

(75 years later)

It was somewhere in the Winter, he didn’t really knew because he was still in The Vault, but it felt cold around him, so he thought it was Winter. He could hear different sounds and voices around the Manor, probably preparing for Christmas he thought. A while later he was dosing off into statis, but suddenly he heard footstep near him. A low voice could be heard, probably The Spine’s. “I-I’m so sorry you have been alone Hatchy, they wouldn’t let me go down here, I just wanted to tell you that I miss you a lot, even Rabbit does, but we can’t let Peter notice, he said if he ever knew we would talk about you or ever come near you, he would erase our memories of you, but it couldn’t stop me from coming here, it is Christmas, I don’t want you to be alone, Christmas just isn’t the same without you.” Hatchworth started crying. “I don’t want to be here anymore Spine.” He said while sobbing. The Spine remained silent, he didn’t know what to say anymore. “The Spine, are you still there?” Hatchworth said. “Yes I am still here Hatchy, I will promise you one thing, I will try to find a solution to fix your core. I have to go now, if Peter notices I am here, he will erase my memories as well as Rabbit’s.” he got up and went back upstairs, hoping Peter wasn’t near there.

A couple of months later Hatchworth was in statis, but he awoke to a sound he was waiting to hear, the opening of a Vault, his Vault. It was The Spine and Rabbit, he slowly got up and hugged them right away. They both hugged back and The Spine said. “I have figured out a thing to fix your core, Peter allowed me to try it. I can fix you and you can stay and live with us again, upstairs!” The little automaton family went upstairs into a work place, a couple of hours later they came out again, but this time Hatchworth’s core fixed.

Everything went back to normal, they were all three very happy to be together again, spending time together and hoping to forget that Hatchworth was ever in The Vault. Even the humans were happy to spend time with Hatchworth again, especially to eat his sandwiches, he made the best! They continued their performing with their group complete, Hatchworth was very glad to do this again, it made him happy.


End file.
